Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
|-|Shiro= |-|Black Paladin= |-|Black Lion= Summary Shiro is a main character in Voltron: Legendary Defender and is the pilot of The Black Lion. He is the leader of Team Voltron and known to other slaves in the arena as Champion - is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation. He is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation from the Galaxy Garrison believed dead due to his own error during a mission to Kerberos, a moon of Pluto. In truth, he and his crew had been taken prisoner by the Galra Empire. His sudden return to Earth a year later with claims of aliens on the attack draws Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith together and triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Shiro's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire while recovering lost memories of his captivity, as he suffers severe amnesia sustained from a head injury during escape. Shiro is Kind-hearted, grounded, and imbued with a sense of justice to do the right thing, Shiro is the Paladin most likely to take command in situations where others suffer panic or foul tempers. He supports his team with a sense of direction, maturity, and empathy, scolding fellow Paladins when needed, but rarely becoming genuinely angered at his allies as he is a tactful thinker who helps his team remain calm and understands their personal struggles. especially with Pidge, as he knew that she was Katie Holt from working closely with her missing family members, and sympathized with her loss and understood her grief, frustration, and desire to uncover their fates. Despite how serious and straightforward Shiro can be also be just as silly and laid back as his friends when he has the chance. While acting as the leader and seemingly appearing the most composed and emotionally stable of the group, Shiro, in truth, suffers from immense post-traumatic stress disorder inflicted by his time spent as a prisoner of the Galra Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B, possibly 5-A | 5-A Name: Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: 25. The Black Lion is at least 10,000 years old. Classification: Human, Black Paladin, Pilot of the Black Lion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (A very skilled soldier and great at CQC), Immense Willpower, Vehicular Mastery (Legendary for his piloting skills), Astral Projection (Fought Zarkon through Astral Projection), Statistics Amplification (His Galran Prosthetic Arm can get stronger), Limited Technology Manipulation via Galran Prosthetic Arm) Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Blade Mastery) | can fire blasts of energy from his wrist-mounted blaster, can create energy shields, scanning, hologram creation, limited Gravity Manipulation (can move normally under the gravity of various different planets that reside within different galaxies while wearing his armor), Hacking and limited Flight within his Paladin Armor | Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Blade Mastery, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, possibly Astral Projection (after Shiro got overpowered by Zarkon during their fight on the Astral Plane, the Black Lion came to save him), Aura (Greatly increased its overall stats during the final battle, the Black Lion Attack Potency: Wall level (The strongest Paladin by a considerable margin. Managed to defeat a very large Galran Gladiator and traded blows with several powerful Aliens) | Planet level (Should be superior to Princess Allura, who fought on par with Haggar, whose magic could destroy planets), possibly Large Planet level (His Astral Projection managed to fight Emperor Zarkon, but was outmatched throughout the majority of the match) | Large Planet level (Demolished an entire fleet of Galaran Warships, all of which should be comparable to the Ion Cannon, a weapon that could destroy entire worlds. Should be comparable to the Yellow Lion, who overpowered a Robeast capable of violently destroyed multiple Moons) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pidge, who piloted the Green Lion to dodge a beam of pure light). Possibly Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Zarkon, whose Astral Projection flew a distance of "several galaxies" in mere seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 10 (Should be comparable to Pidge, who lifted a very large boulder) | At least Class M (Lifted a portion of the "Ark of Taujeer") Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class (Traded blows with Zarkon, but was ultimately outmatched. Comparable to high level Galran soldeirs) | Large Planet Class (Comparable to the Yellow Lion) Durability: At least Wall level (Should be comparable to Lance, who survived a point black bomb the size of a large room, but was very injured) | Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Suffered no damage from the point-blank destruction of a Moon. Survived a spell that was said to have destroyed planets. Comparable to Princess Allura, who took a point blank shot from the Castle of Lions defense system, which could damage the Galran Armor mech) | Large Planet level (Comparable to the Yellow Lion) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought as the Black Lion for hours on end, only getting winded) Range: Extended Melee Range with most weaponry. Several Hundred Kilometers with the Black Lion (Should have comparable range to the Blue Lion) Standard Equipment: His prosthetic arm, which can affect Galran machinery and create an energy blade. His Lion, The Black Lion Intelligence: Shiro was considered to be among the best pilots on Earth, as well as one of their greatest soldiers in the Galaxy Garrison. After being kidnapped by the Galrans, he was forced into gladiatorial combat, in which he proved himself to be a very crafty fighter as well as being very powerful for human standards, as seen in how he was able to go toe-to-toe against an utterly massive Galran monster. Shiro is also quite clever in other scenarios, as his quick thinking saved the life of Matt Holt. Another one of Shiro's traits is his strong sense of leadership. He was able to lead the Paladins through many hard battles. Weaknesses: Suffers from PTSD due to being tortured by the Galrans, but can mostly overcome it in times of battle. Shiro is extremely selfless and is willing to risk his life for others Key: Base | Black Paladin | The Black Lion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Dreamworks Category:Voltron Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Adults